


Please Stay Away

by Crawford_Krysler_Writes



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Sorta sad, mentions self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawford_Krysler_Writes/pseuds/Crawford_Krysler_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark thought his sick, twisted 'Game' with his Dark side was over. Ever since Jack was dragged into the Game, it seems it has begun again, with a sick, twisted Scheme to make sure the man who keeps stopping him is turned into nothing more than a 'Lifeless Puppet'.</p>
<p>Is way better than I make it sound. Im awful at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay Away

_**Mark's PoV** _

 

Darkiplier is out again. He is controlling me more and more often. I "woke up" the other day to reveal that i was slashing open Jack's face with a steak knife. The wound wasn't deadly levels deep but Jack is in the hospital again for the third time this week and people in reality and on YouTube are getting suspicious but he refuses to tell anyone about who did this to him. He wont ever be able to see out of his Right eye again **(Wow that was fast)** It seems Dark sets me up for these things.

 

_Laughing silently, thinking Violently, Chaos rattles my brain_

 

I remember the time before Dark had returned. Jack was so happy. He always smiled around me and he didn't cut near daily like he does now. I've turned my husband's life into total hell. The blood and scars prove it. I deserve this no matter what they tell me. Jack managed to figure out that Dark isn't a person as much as he is a ghostly force. Well he is actually A corrupted spirit who calls himself-Well in short we Call him Darkiplier since he is unable to posses Jack although his name is Discord. Either way, damn is he a force to be reckoned with.

 

_Breath anxiety, live defiantly, I have brought so much pain_

 

These possessions hurt so much. Dark is a damn good actor. When he possesses me its so transparent. Until he does shit like mangle Jacks face beyond repair that is. Jack doesn't trust nearly anyone anymore. Not even his family. I really fucked him up haven't I? Definitely not in the good way either. He doesn't care about himself at all, wont eat or sleep, and he has tried so fucking hard to fix me. I hate seeing his scars, particularly the one on his face because i know that i caused them. Each and every one of them

 

_Discord oversees, taking over me, Long ago I lost the fight_

 

The way these possessions work is basically Dark enslaves me in my own body and forces me to watch as Dark does horrid things to Jack. I can't even attempt to fight against Darkiplier. Jack barely even shed a tear at this anymore. I'll give it to Jack. He has a abnormally high pain tolerance. He has prevented showing physical pain for quite a long time. It took shattering several of his ribs to get him to cry out, even softly. They're (mostly) healed but he still has trouble breathing that he doesn't let me( the REAL me) help him with. He simply shoves me off knowing its only a matter of time till 'I' do something worse to him.

 

_Goodbye Harmony, Hello Agony, Goodbye wrong and right_

 

I've noticed Dark has been getting increasingly violent with Jack. Cutting strange words in his flesh, mostly his chest. Words like **Scheitern and wertlos **i mean what the hell Dark. What does that mean?.

 

_See my accolades slowly fade away, blood is boiling, soul is spoiling,_

 

Something rather disturbing is Jack still hasn't taking off his wedding ring i gave him last Valentines Day. He has shown some real balls, fighting off Dark when he tried taking the ring. It's like its his one happy memory in this hell i have put him through.

 

_Nothing wrong with me, art of Cruelty, Nothing wrong with me, StaY awAY frOM mE!_

 

The biggest problem with Dark is when Jack ever tries leaving Dark possesses me and- well i thing you can figure out what. Jack cant call anyone or do anything outside the house with Dark still looming over the two us like a Tsunami. The most he can do is get Groceries and even then Dark stays unsettling close to him when he does. I cant let him out in front of people so- Oh shit PAX is in three days. We'll figure something out. I hope

 

_Always on patrol, fear of lost control. Won't lose my mind overnight_

 

I feel im slipping away a little more day after day. Dark is like taxes. Takes a little from you each time. I'm getting more tired after each each possession, making it easier for him to overthrow me. I love Jack so much but I fear he will die before PAX, The first change in a long time he will have to escape from me. I'm sure people have noticed the Giant flaming red scar on his face or the fact that he is much more jumpy and discordant than normal.

 

_But normal life is droll, think I might enroll in a destiny less bright._

 

**3rd Person Pov**

Mark watched as Jack read through comments on his newest game video. "People are starting to *ahem* notice my scars and lack of enthusiasm as of late. The one on my eye is obvious and i try not to show it but people are noticing its not what I make it out to be" Jack called in an accented dull tone to Mark, who was in the kitchen. He hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry" he said. Jack scoffed sarcastically and walked over to Mark, who noticed for the first time in a while how awful Jack looked.

His face was pale, his eyes were dark and pained, his cheekbones were sharper, his bones were well defined due to his refusal to eat. Jack smiled sadly as he brushed Mark's dark hair out of his eyes "Don't worry Markimoo. I-I'm sure I....we- well someone can figure something out" Jack said shakily and uncertainly. _Markimoo. Why does he still call me that? He called me that back when he still loved me_ Mark thought, tears forming in his eyes. Jack furrowed his brows and put both his hands on Mark's face and used his thumbs to wipe away his tears as they slid down Mark's cheeks.

 

_The faster that I sink, the more it makes me think I'm living life all wrong._

 

Mark suddenly became slightly cold, first sign of possession. To avoid Jack getting scared Mark forced a halfway decent happy expression and began to try to get Jack to talk about PAX. When that didn't work Mark was extremely cold and losing his control to Dark. Mark felt like he passed out as Dark leaped into Mark's body. _Killing time_ Mark was forced to think.

 

  
_Always liked the dark, time that I embark to a place where I belong_.

 

Jack was grabbing a glass of water when Mark walked up to him, pretended to trip and spilt Jack's water everywhere(don't you love doing that?). Mark smirked behind His husband's back as he started cleaning the floor of the water. He suddenly kicked Jack' neck, shoving him down onto the floor breathless. He laughed and ran away as Jack tried to get back on his feet.

 

_See my accolades slowly fade away, Blood is boiling, souls is spoiling._

 

Jack began to chase Dark up the stairs to their room until Dark jumped out from behind the door and grabbed his throat, slamming his back against the dresser. Having taken enough of M/Dark's shit, Jack fought back bravely with a snarl. The two duked it out until dark won the fight, knocking Jack out he was getting dragged down to the basement and lifted on a steel table.

 

_Nothing wrong with me, art of cruelty, Nothing wrong with me. Stay away from me._

 

**A/N: THIS IS WHERE IT GETS CONFUSING JUST BEAR WITH ME**

Jack awoke bounded with rope to darkness, stale air and the scent of blood in air _Wait when was this here?_. He saw the basement light being turned on as Dark walked down the stairs. Dark walked over to the table and grabbed a long bloody knife. Jack watched unable to move as Dark swung the Knife, missing due to the dim light. He growled and tried again. Jack began squirming as the knife came down between his tied feet, undoing the heavy rope restraining them. Jack smirked and began lashing out with his feet at Dark who had to shuffle back to avoid getting hit. Jack jumped off the table and began scissor kicking Darkiplier. Jack got a sudden adrenaline rush and briefly got the upper hand and gagged Darkiplier with his hand binds which Dark smugly bit through, accidentally releasing Jack fully.

 

_Nothing wrong with me._

 

Jack had cornered Dark in the far end of the room and was holding the knife, backing him into the corner. Dark had suddenly lost his bravado and was looking oddly scared. "You have nowhere to hide Darkiplier" Jack said threatening. Dark gasped. Jack lunged forward to stab Dark until he melted away into shadows of the room, out of range of Jack's knife. Dark emerged from the shadows on the other side of the room. "Come and get me!" he taunted.

 

_Nothing wrong with me._

 

Jack lunged at the shadow on the wall only for it to disappear and reappear on the other side of the room. Dark kept popping up here and there around the room slowly draining Jack of his patience. "Nope!" 'Over here!" "Gotta move faster than that!" Jack growled and backed up to the table. Dark suddenly materialized at the other end of the room with a bored expression. "You're never going to stop the plans I have with speed like that. Speed is Key after all" Darkiplier smirked as he used his magic to Paralyze Jack's hands, preventing him from using his knife with a snap of his fingers.

 

_See my accolades slowly fade away, Blood is boiling, souls is spoiling._

 

Jack's eyes widened as Dark materialized on the table behind him. "Can't you picture it Jackie boy? You and Mark's special place where fan girls swoon over you and want to get in your pants, DESTROYED! BURNED! NOBODY LEFT ALIVE" Jack gasped. "I wont let you!" Jack was about to try to Stab Dark until his arm shot out and grabbed the knife and turned it on him. "Oh Jackie boy there is nothing you can do to stop it'

 

_Nothing wrong with me, art of cruelty, Nothing wrong with me. Finally I see_

 

Dark,clearly getting bored, used his dark energy to paralyze Jack's body up to his neck. "You're not going anywhere Jackie Boy" Darkiplier carried Jack back over to the table and easily slid the knife from his fingers. Holding the knife above Jack, he slowly dragged the knife across his chest watching as blood filled the wound. Jack bit his lip slightly as Dark dragged the knife over his eye openeing the scar forcing him to close his eye once the blood began running into his eye and down his face.

 

_Nothing wrong with me_

 

Dark grinned a bit too wide, showing all his teeth as he began to slash Jack's chest in more spastic and random lines, going deeper and deeper in. Using his other hand, Dark grabbed a meat cleaver and began to slowly butcher Jack's body apart, slowly beginning to detach his arms first. Despite being Paralyzed by Dark, Jack felt every slice and chop of the knife and cleaver. Felt the blood quickly drain from the wounds. Tears had since formed in his eyes and had begun to spill down the sides of his face. Jack began to get dizzy and lose consciousness. Just as his eyes began to close from blood loss Darkiplier suddenly slashed his eye open again but deeper. Dark suddenly dropped the knife and the cleaver and flipped up two short but sharp pocket knives. With a maniacal laugh he Stabbed them both into Jack's eyes simultaneously making Jack scream in pain suddenly. As Jack's light of life finally faded, Darkiplier gave a loud cackle and easily leaped out of Mark's body, letting control return back to the vessel **(If you have read Everlost this makes more sense. 'Darkiplier' is an Afterlight who Skinjacks Mark)**  


 

_Nothing wrong with me._

 

Mark opened his blurry eyes in the dim light trying to gather himself. He saw a figure slumped over and crawled over to it. He turned it over to see (Squeamish people beware) Laying face down, covered in blood. His own blood. Mark gasped as he realized that his right eye wound was slashed open again but this time, dark had stabbed both his eyes out and dried blood and tears were streaked down his face, ironically in a similar fashion to the marionette. His chest was slashed open so far his organs were visible. His arms and Legs were nearly completely detached from his body. Mark suddenly turned and threw up in a corner. _Holy shit. I did this? How? Darkiplier would never do this_ Mark thought frantically.

Mark stumbled around the Dark Basement room. "Jack's not dead. He isn't dead. The Ambulance will come and this will be sorted out" he repeatedly whispered to himself. He grabbed Jack's body and for the umpteenth time, began to shake it repeatedly, trying to get some sort of reaction out of him but once he let go, Jack's body simply slumped back to the ground. Mark suddenly came to a realization, _When they find me here they're gonna think I killed Jack. They'll arrest me, send me to prison or even an asylum. Jack, he wouldn't let them do that. Would he?_ Mark gazed down at Jack's still cold and motionless body still laying in a bloody heap on the stone floor. Mark took a deep breath that got cut off as he noticed Jack's ring, spotless among the blood surrounding it. He gently slid off the ring, gazing into the diamond on the top. As Mark studied his reflection he realized just what this sybolized. It represented Mark's uncomparable Love and Trust he had with Jack, both of which he had destroyed. Mark's full world shattered in an instant. Jack was DEAD. As much as Mark wanted to deny it, it was the unavoidable truth. Jack was truely gone forever. Mark would never hear his sweet Irish voice, listen to his voice as he sang nice songs ( _Hint hint)_ never see his eyes light up with excitement. All of that would never happen again now. Realizing this made tears spring up in his eyes yet again. _I can't live like this. I can't face anyone anymore. I have to do this. Jack, wait for me. I'm coming ok?_ Mark thought as he grabbed the knife off the bloodstained floor. Hearing faint Sirens in the distance, Mark grabbed the Sharpest knife avalible and plunged it forward, straight into his chest. The room swayed for a moment before Mark hit the ground. With his last ounce of strength Mark grabbed Jacks hand and slid the ring back on his hand. Mark let a small sigh escape his lips as his breathing halted and his pain finally ended.

 

_Muse of Discord sees, finally I'm free_

 

**EPILOGUE (which will be long)**

Jack awoke in his bed to sunlight Streaming in his window. He looked around to find he was in what seemed to be his house, nicely decorated like it was before Dark had returned. He got out of his bed and began walking down the stairs. "Hello?' he called. Jack walked down to the kitchen where he saw Mark was nowhere to be found. Jack sat down and whipped out his phone. He was met with Tweets mostly saying things like "OMFG I can't believe Jack's dead!....." Jack looked up from his phone _Wait, I died?._ Jack tried to compose a Tweet saying he hadn't died but the app wouldn't let him. He tried to restart his phone but once again didn't allow him to. Jack ran his hand through his hair. _So Darkiplier killed me, and I'm Alive? Dead? In Purgatory?_  


Suddenly a loud bang sounded from upstairs. "OW!" Jack's eyes widened. "Mark?" he climbed the stairs to reveal Mark in all his glory, sitting on the end of his bed holding his foot. "Damn it i thought we moved that dresser already" he cursed to himself. "Mark? Is that you?" Jack whispered, unsure if Darkiplier had followed Jack into whatever world he was in. "Jack?" Mark's eyes widened as he saw Jack standing in the doorway. Ignoring the pain in his foot, Mark ran over to Jack and quickly kissed Jack who stood there stunned. "What's going on? Where are we?" Jack asked. Mark scratched his head. "I'm not sure. I remember stabbing myself in the...chest" Mark said slowly as he pulled up part of his shirt where a scar or wound should be. Jack's eyes widened as a sudden flashback hit him. "All I can remember is...getting butchered to death. Wait...if we're both dead than where are we?" Mark scratched his neck in confusion. "I'm not too sure. My Twitter feed said there was a news report about finding our bodies in the basement or something" Jack suddenly pulled away from Mark. "Hey Mark what happened to Dar-i mean Discord? Where is he?" Mark studied the floor as he spoke "I think he has to find another person capable of being possessed like me but we're apparently in purgatory so that can't happen here since apparently Discord's from hell" Mark explained. Jack raised his left hand to reveal his ring was still on to show Mark. "I don't care where we are as long as Discord's not around and i cant be with you, Markimoo" Jack exclaimed as he kissed Mark on the lips for the first time in a long time. Mark kissed back almkst desperately as he wanted to be forgiven for this whole ordeal. "Ya know Jack? As long as I'm still with you I think I can get used to this. I love you Jack and im so, so sorry for what i did to you and-" Mark was cut off by Jack putting his fingers on his lips and smiling "Don't worry I know. As long as Discord doesn't mess with us again we can finally be happy together again. I love you so much Mark. No fucked up demons will ever change that"

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was a mindfrick. This is by far the most confusing thing I've ever written thus far, adding references to Rise of the Guardians, MLP(Discord and A Canterlot Wedding), Everlost and Cupcakes, among others. 
> 
> Song credit goes to Muse of Discord's song of the same title. I know the gaps are way too big and I just picked it for the plot similarities and I'm aware the lines are sung way too fast to read along. Sorry if it's confusing though. For the record Scheitern means Failure and Wertlos means Worthless
> 
> Stay tuned for another cluster of stuff I'm posting soon I suppose. Hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
